


Anxiety grips the heart like a jealous and abusive lover

by Zayn_Vampaboo



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Slice of Life, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayn_Vampaboo/pseuds/Zayn_Vampaboo
Summary: Scott felt cursed, so to speak, the day he crossed paths with Eric Cartman. This seemed to spiral out of control the moment he found out they were brothers.South Park had been plauged with curses recently of all sorts each curse created to make an individual feel helpless, to feel like a nuisance to their peers, to raise their anxiety. Scott was one of these poor souls. He had lost his temper causing the witches to feed on his fears and cravings he kept hidden deep deep down.Will he be able to break the curse?





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park, all characters, besides the witches, belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

“Do you hear it, Scott? Can you hear the music?” Scott listened to his mother's voice that played in his head with the faintest of carnival music playing. Suddenly he was there, five years old, holding his mom's hand. His dad laughed at how excited the child was picking him up so he could ride on his shoulders as they entered a huge colorful tent like entry. “Don't hurt him!” The woman gasped yet it didn't sound directed to his father. The day went on with games and rides, pictures and silly videos, prizes and love. Scott remembered this. This was one of his happiest memories with his parents. 

The scene changed involuntarily, the music grew darker, scarier, much different from the lighthearted and playful music from before. The child grew scared. “Don't hurt him, Scott.” His mother's voice pleaded, but he could no longer see her. “Survive, son.” spoke his father's voice before a light brought to view a man in a cage. The man couldn't have been more than thirty years old and begged for his life. Grossly sobbing as he asked about his wife and children. The music slowed down into a darker more menacing song the familiar laugh of Eric Cartman echoed as if to mock him. 

His eyes shot open, cold dead brown eyes that showed no soul, void of any light. The cries of the man went unnoticed by the red head as his instincts kicked in. Teeth sharpened by malnutrition and the curse were met with the neck of the man, tearing a chunk of flesh and muscle off.

Scott sat in his room sitting on the floor, back against the wall with tears streaming down his face. He held a half chewed arm in one hand and his fingers loosely gripping the trash can almost full of vomit with the other. A pitiful laugh left him as he shuddered in disgust. He hit his head back on the wall as the craving started to dulling chewing at his stomach. The greasy red haired boy brought his knees up to his chest trying desperately to block out the thought of what he had just done.


	2. Short chapter >.<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's been so long and this is super short but enjoy!

He woke up in a cold sweat, the white walls he come to know as home had been brightened by the morning sun as he sat up in fear not feeling well. Today was the day he finally got let out of this hell he was trapped in. Scott rubbed his face trying to rid of the horrible dream as the nurse came in one last time to give him his medicine and help him pack, “You ready to be out there? Anyone you excited to see?” The nurse asked in her cheery voice.

In the soft cracking voice of the red head did not match his shaky smile and cold dead eyes, “My little brother.”


End file.
